FBI Cruiser
The FBI Cruiser is a modified version of the Police car in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, issued to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Preceding the Kuruma-based FBI Car which appears in the Grand Theft Auto III rendition of Liberty City, the car shares a likeness to the game's Taxi and Police car, but is depicted in an all-navy body, is largely unmarked, and features a red strobe light on the dashboard. The car, just like its "Police" and "Taxi" counterparts, resembles a cross between a Chevrolet Caprice and a Ford Crown Victoria, which were the two most common police vehicles in the United States in real life during the late 1990s and early 2000s. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The car itself is not much faster than a Sentinel, but retains the same cornering and braking characteristics as the Police car and the Taxi, and is a reliable vehicle overall. Like any law enforcement vehicle, the player may activate Vigilante side-missions while in the car. Unlike most of its contemporaries, however, the FBI Cruiser cannot be resprayed at any Pay 'n' Spray. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Image Gallery FBICruiser-GTALCS-FrontView.jpg|An FBI Cruiser with its strobe light off. FBICruiser-GTALCS-rearquarter.jpg|An FBI Cruiser at night. FBICruiser-GTALCS-RearView.jpeg|Rear view. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Contra-Banned: This appears during the cutscene where the deal is made. In this mission, it is possible to steal the Cruiser and take it to a safehouse (Thus acquiring the Cruiser before Staunton Island opens up.) This will result in mission failure (From abandoning the drugs filled Patriot.) *L.C. Confidential: An FBI Cruiser needs to be stolen as part of the mission to meet a contact with files on Liberty City's athletes. Another one turns up after meeting the contact when your cover is blown by John-O, an FBI agent who was meant to meet the contact. *Driving Mr. Leone: The FBI Cruiser chases Toni and Salvatore when Toni drives to the ferry terminal. It is locked and can only be obtained by shooting the driver's head right before they are at the terminal. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *As expected for a car associated with the FBI, the FBI Cruiser will normally appear only when the player is on a 5-star wanted level, after unlocking Staunton Island. When under the aforementioned wanted level, the car spawns as pursuit vehicles containing four hostile FBI agents each and is capable of a much higher speed than normal (e.g. being able to overtake or ram the player even if they have a much faster car). *Other than appearing when the player is wanted, the car also appears in three missions, as explained above. See Also *Special Agent Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *FBI Car - Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalents, also based on the Kuruma. *FBI Washington - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. *FIB Buffalo - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. *VCPD Cruiser and Police Cruiser - Two law enforcement cars categorized into the same "Cruiser" family. *Unmarked Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto V counterpart. Navigation }}pl:FBI Cruiser Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Sedans Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles